Haine mortelle
by aly2803-TVD
Summary: Dans une petite ville méditerranéenne à notre époque, une jeune fille avec sa meilleure amie revient après dix ans de vie à Paris et un jeune homme vient de quitter à nouveau une fille. Ces deux jeunes n'ont rien en commun, mais ils vont découvrir que ce sont eux les enfants des pires ennemis de la ville. Pourtant ils vont s'embarquer avec leurs amis dans une histoire impossible...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Les rues de la ville étaient silencieuses à cette heure de la nuit. Pas un bruit, même pas des bruits de pas. Rien. Le silence absolu. Celui que cherchait un homme en pleine médiation. Il devait être une heure du matin lorsque qu'une chanson de pas se fit entendre dans les ruelles qui menaient à la petite place. On distingua une ombre puis un éclat argenté se profila près de cette ombre, puis plus rien. Le bruit avait disparu et l'ombre aussi. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, chez les Chapelet, le téléphone sonna. Fabrice Chapelet décrocha et réveilla Rosabella, sa femme. Le maire les avaient contactés afin qu'ils puissent venir dans son bureau. Ils s'y rendirent. Roberto Lavisti, le maire, les reçut avec gentillesse et les remercièrent d'être venu aussi vite. Fabrice et Rosabella, en entrant, virent les Mongaitus. Eux aussi avaient été convoqués. Derrière le meuble en en acajou, le Docteur Laurent Masteria et le commissaire Riger étaient présents. Lavisti commença son discours:_

_-Merci à vous quatre d'être venus, je sais qu'il est très tôt mais le commissaire Riger a fait une découverte surprenante en effectuant sa ronde... Un corps. Il a su immédiatement reconnaître l'identité de la personne et l'a conduite à la morgue. Le Docteur Masteria l'a tout de suite prit en charge et à trouver les causes de la mort. _

_-Qui est-ce? demanda l'épouse Mongaitus. _

_-Je... Je suis... commença le maire. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme d'à peu près la trentaine. Je dois vous prévenir: vous serez surpris et très certainement en colère, mais..._

_-Venez-en au fait! l'interrompit Chapelet. Il est déjà trois heures passées du matin et nous aimerions aller nous recoucher. _

_-Il s'agit de... hum... Lucas Chapelet, votre fils Fabrice. Sincères condoléances. _

_-Non! hurla Rosabella Chapelet. Mon fils! Il ne peut pas être mort! Non, c'est une erreur! _

_L'épouse de Chapelet s'effondra et plongea sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Fabrice resta figé sur son siège. "Mon fils est mort... "pensa-t-il. Sa famille partait en décomposition... Il n'avait plus de fils, il ne lui restait qu'une fille et une épouse. Demain toute la ville le saurait et les habitants auront pitié de lui. Il foudroya les trois autorités qui étaient cachées derrière un vulgaire bout de bois. Ils le regardèrent avec une profonde tristesse dans les yeux. Rosabella leva la tête, elle aussi avait des éclairs dans les yeux et elle regarda le médecin et lui aboya:_

_-Quand est-il mort? De quoi? A-t-il souffert? _

_-Sincères condoléances madame. Votre fils est mort, selon mes calculs, vers minuit trente-sept et il est mort d'une entaille peu profonde dans l'artère aorte dans son cou, il a du mourir dans les quelques secondes ou minutes qui ont suivies... _

_-Il n'a pas souffert? _

_-Il n'aurait pas eu le temps. Mais je n'étais dans son corps à ce moment-là, donc je ne peux pas dire..._

_-Une enquête a été ouverte. intervint Riger. Ne vous en faites pas, le coupable sera retrouver s'il s'agit d'un meurtre. _

_-J'espère bien. _

_Mongaitus se leva et appuya sur l'épaule de son épouse et se dirigea vers la sortie. "C'est lui! J'en suis sûr! Il a tué mon fils." se dit Fabrice. Sans attendre, il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au mur, en le tenant par le col. Il lui hurla des "Avoues-le, c'est toi!" Les épouses essayèrent de les séparer et ce fut le maire qui réussit à les séparer, grâce à la menace._

_-Arrêtez! Chapelet lâchez-le! Rien ne prouve qu'il a tué votre fils. Si vous ne vous lâchez pas, je vous mettrais en garde en vue. Cela devrait vous rafraîchir les idées. _

_Fabrice lâcha son ennemi. Le maire s'était levé d'un bond et était toujours debout lorsque les quatre adultes le regardèrent. Lavisti tapa du point sur son bureau avant de lâcher un juron. Il appela les deux chefs de famille et ceux-ci s'avancèrent de quelques pas. Gustavo Mongaitus observa attentivement le maire: il avait des cheveux poivre et sel, qu'il n'avait pas il y a vingt ans lorsqu'il avait commencé à diriger la région. Il avait des yeux gris perçants qui vous remettaient à votre place en une seconde et il portait un costume sombre sans la veste avec une chemise blanche. Lavisti commença à hurler et ordonna aux deux hommes d'arrêter leur guerre d'entreprise pour se remettre ensemble, comme il y a trente années. Il déclara également qu'il en avait marre de devoir les séparer à chaque désaccord et que Riger vienne le voir dès qu'il y avait une bagarre de jeune qui prenaient partie pour un des deux clans. Les chefs commençaient à remuer la ville et à forcer les habitants, qui n'avaient aucun lien avec la guerre, à devoir faire un choix entre les deux familles. Il conclut par dire que la mort du fils des Chapelet devait leur faire comprendre qu'ils risquaient la mort de leur famille et amis. Le maire se rassit et les congédia. En sortant, Mongaitus eu un regard pour Chapelet qui tenait sa femme dans ses bras. Il allait surement prendre du poids et sa femme allait probablement tomber en dépression. Gustavo lança un regard noir à son ancien associé et prit la main de sa femme pour sortir dans la rue. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra le moteur pour retourner chez lui. Une chose est sûr, il n'ira pas à l'enterrement. _

_Fabrice resta un moment assit sur un banc dans l'entrée de l'hôtel de ville. Sa femme était inconsolable et il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais rien ne marchait. Il donna sa veste à Rosabella qui tremblait comme une feuille et attendit qu'elle cesse ses pleurs. Pendant ce laps de temps, il divagua vers ses souvenirs. Pour être plus précis: il y a vingt ans. Un jour il arriva dans le bâtiment où il tenait sa société avec Gustavo Mongaitus. Tout sourire, il saluât son associé et s'assit derrière son bureau. Son ami souriait, lui aussi, du même sourire que lui. Qu'avait-il donc à lui annoncer lui aussi? _

_-Gustavo j'ai une grande nouvelle! _

_-Moi aussi mon ami, mais dis-le en premier. s'exclama ce dernier. _

_-Rosabella m'a apprise une grande nouvelle ce matin... Elle attend notre premier enfant! Un enfant, que c'est fantastique! _

_-Félicitation Fabrice. J'espère qu'il ne naîtra pas le même jour que mon enfant! _

_-Cécilia est enceinte?! rigola Fabrice. Que de bonnes nouvelles! Félicitations. _

_Quelques mois passèrent et lorsque les épouses de Mongaitus et Chapelet atteignirent leurs huitième mois de grossesse, les deux associés décidèrent de faire un contrat: le premier enfant né reprendra la société plus tard. Tous deux furent d'accord et signèrent le contrat.Rêvant secrètement que ce soit leur enfant le premier né. Mais le mois suivant, Gustavo apprit avec peine que Rosabella Chapelet avait accouché deux jours avant son épouse. Le petit Lucas Chapelet reprendra la société qu'il avait mis du temps à bâtir. Il se montra très heureux pour Fabrice, mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe et savait que Gustavo aurait préféré que sa fille Lissa soit la prochaine dirigeante. Ils se disputèrent à ce sujet et décidèrent de rompre leur association. _

_-J'aurais dû fonder moi-même cette société!, prononça Gustavo en quittant définitivement son ami. _

_Depuis ce temps là, Chapelet et Mongaitus se détestèrent et ce ne sera pas demain la veille où ils se réconcilièrent. Fabrice revint à la réalité lorsque sa femme l'appela doucement d'une voix faible. Elle lui pria de les ramener chez eux et il accepta. Il l'aida à se lever et lui offrit sa main avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Il sortit dans la rue et déverrouilla sa voiture à distance. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager pour laisser sa femme entrer dans la voiture noire, puis il passa du côté conducteur. Sur le chemin de la maison, il fut pris d'une question angoissante qui le frappa en plein fouet: Qu'allait-il dire à sa petite Julie, sa fille adorée? _


	2. Chapitre 1

** Hey tout le monde! Je vais un peu me présenter: alors je suis une étudiante de 16 ans et je raffole de tout ce qui est bouquin, vampire et surtout comédies musicales. Alors Roméo & Juliette est un incontournable dans le monde des bouquins et des comédies musicales, cette dernière a eu une grande influence dans ma vie et encore à l'heure actuelle! Arrêtons de parler de moi et concentrons-nous sur l'histoire: alors cette histoire ça faisait un bail que je rêvais d'en faire une et finalement elle s'est faite sur un défi avec ma meilleure amie (fan elle aussi de tout ça), qui n'est autre que Nerya ( au cas où vous avez lu ses fanfics)... Bref,c'**  
**est un remake et je m'amuse beaucoup avec ça. En fait le début est totalement différent aux six premières versions que j'ai écris. Anecdote: j'ai presque toute la fin de mon histoire mais rien pour le début (sauf le prologue, le premier chapitre et un début du deuxième)... D'ailleurs ça désespère ma meilleure amie, qui me reproche souvent de lui casser tout suspense en lui soumettant**  
**mes extraits de fin. Bon je vais vous laissez lire, sinon je vais vous endormir avec mon monologue! **  
**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre un :

_Dix ans plus tard_

Personne ne connaissait cette ville, ou en tout cas, ils ne savaient pas où la situer précisément. Tout ce que l'on savait c'était que cette région se trouvait dans le bassin méditerranéen. Rares étaient les personnes qui y rentraient ou en sortaient. Là-bas, des tas de familles sont installées dans cette ville depuis des siècles voir sa fondation. C'était le cas de trois grandes familles : les Chapelet, les Mongaitus et les Lavisti. Ces dernières géraient la région avec discipline, passion et force et la commune était en plein essor grâce aux chefs des familles Chapelet et Mongaitus. Du côté des Lavisti, le tout premier dirigeant s'appelait Rex Lavisti, et comme son prénom l'indiquait : il était de sang royal et il fut le roi pendant au moins cinquante ans. La tête de la ville a vu passer des princes, des rois et des maires. Les autres villes et pays la connaissaient surtout pour les rumeurs et les légendes farfelues. Certains voyageurs, qui s'étaient arrêtés dans cette région, racontaient leur escale et trouvaient beaucoup à dire : il paraîtrait que les plus belles femmes vivaient là-bas et que les plantations étaient meilleures par rapport à celles du croissant fertile de l'orient. Beaucoup d'autres la décrivaient et concluaient en disant qu'elle était un mélange de plusieurs cultures telles que : le grec, l'italien, l'oriental, l'espagnol et le français. La région pouvait facilement se confondre avec la nature qui l'entourait : falaises, roches, quelques petites forêts et la mer. Les rues étaient constituées de gros pavés, datant de sa fondation, et les routes principales entouraient la ville mais ne la traversaient jamais. Les maisons du centre étaient encore en grosses pierres, gardant un style provençal et les maisons à l'extérieur étaient soit de style romain soit de style grec. Le style français ne se voyait pas, sauf dans le quartier français où les maisons à la parisienne se collaient et formaient un immense bloc. Le parc municipal était extrêmement riche en plaine de jeux, arbustes taillés avec élégance et fontaines digne de Versailles, là aussi le côté français se montrait avec finesse et simplicité.

Cette ville était un véritable petit coin de paradis, en apparence. Souvent la seule ambiance régnant sur cette région était la tension. Pourquoi ? Un venin avait fait son entrée dans ce petit coin perdu, un venin puissant et destructeur : la haine. C'était pour cette raison que les étrangers connaissaient la commune. Cette dernière faisait souvent les gros titres à cause de la guerre entre Fabrice Chapelet et Gustavo Mongaitus. La situation inquiétait beaucoup le maire, qui ne voulait pas voir sa ville partir à l'autodestruction. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que les choses allaient s'aggraver…

L'aéroport le plus proche se situait à plus ou moins trente kilomètres de la ville, donc à environs une heure de route. Fabrice et Rosabella attendaient impatiemment le retour de leur fille, sur le perron de la porte de leur villa gréco-romaine. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de leur fille et de sa meilleure amie pour la capitale française. Ils avaient été la rejoindre un mois plutôt, le jour de la remise des diplômes, et ils étaient repartis avec fierté et chagrin. Mais la joie était réapparut lorsque leur fille avait annoncé son retour en ville. Rosabella avait remuée ciel et terre depuis deux semaines pour faire nettoyer la maison, du grenier à la cave, mais en évitant la chambre au fond du couloir. La chambre de Lucas. Malgré les années, le deuil restait pénible et ne sera jamais terminé. Le garçon était tellement vif et intelligent, quoique un peu trop perfectionniste et il était tout le temps de bonne humeur. Il avait à peine vingt ans lorsqu'il est mort. Personne ne mérite de mourir à cet âge. Mais ce qui rendait Fabrice fou de rage, c'était que l'enquête n'avait menée à rien. On ne savait pas s'il s'agissait ou non d'un meurtre. Rien. Le père de famille se sentait en partie coupable, car il n'a pas résolu l'affaire.

Rosabella se rapprocha de lui et il embrassa le front de son épouse. Le soleil ne lui parut jamais aussi brillant et chaud, que ce jour-là. Il rapprochait souvent Julie au soleil, depuis sa naissance par des surnoms affectueux comme : "il mio sole" (mon soleil, en italien) « luce della mia vita » (lumière de mes jours) et disait généralement qu'Apollon, dieu du soleil, était bien pâle comparé à elle et à son sourire. Il divaguait et espérait que la voiture rentrerait dans quelques instants par l'énorme portail. Il se réjouissait déjà de la présence de sa fille, il savait que les tensions et le chagrin laisseraient place à la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte ! s'exclama Rosabella. Elle m'a tellement manquée !

-A moi aussi. Je crois que la voiture arrive…

Le portail s'ouvrit. Julie sourit et éteignit son lecteur portable et le rangea dans son petit sac. _« Enfin à la maison ! »_se dit-elle. Le trajet avait été un peu plus long que prévu, car la route principale avait été encombrée par un embouteillage. Nina avait été déposée chez elle et le chauffeur s'était tout de suite engouffré dans la zone sud de la ville pour rejoindre la « Villa di Chapelet ». Julie la trouvait encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs d'adolescente. La maison était géante et paraissait un peu froide à cause des quatre colonnes grecques de style dorique, qui entouraient la porte d'entrée. Sur les côtés de la bâtisse, on pouvait entrevoir les différentes parties qui constituaient le jardin. La jeune femme savait qu'à l'arrière de la maison, il y avait le balcon de sa chambre et son jardin de rose dans le fond du jardin. Elle savait aussi que derrière les buissons taillés en rectangle, toujours dans le fond du terrain, il y avait un passage secret pour sortir de la maison. _« Je sens que je vais bi__en m'amuser… »_

La voiture arriva sur le gravier clair devant les escaliers du perron et elle contourna la fontaine qui représentait des Danaïdes occupées à remplir un tonneau sans fond. Le véhicule s'immobilisa et Julie sortit très rapidement de l'arrière de ce dernier. Elle prit sa valise et monta les marches, puis elle sauta dans les bras de ses parents. _« Je vous aime tellement ! »_

-Ma fille, tu es de retour. Il faut rattraper le temps perdu…murmura sa mère.

-Laisses-la respirer alors !plaisanta son père.

La jeune femme souleva sa valise à nouveau et entra dans sa maison, derrière ses parents. Sa mère lui dit de laisser son bagage dans le hall d'entrée et de les suivre. Elle exécuta les ordres de sa mère et suivit ses parents dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse ou plutôt la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur la terrasse. Mais un rideau en velours rouge gâchait la vue, Rosabella tira dessus et Julie reconnut plusieurs personnes : monsieur et madame Parissis et leur fils Tom et Thibaut Castagnier, le plus ancien ami, sauf Nina, de Julie. Celle-ci se précipita dans les bras de ce dernier. Il la recevait avec le même entrain qu'elle._ « Thibaut ! Mon ami, tu m'as manqué ! »_ La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était durant les vacances de Noël lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Paris, durant une petite et cruelle semaine, pour lui faire une surprise. Le jeune homme avait les yeux gris et ses cheveux avaient changés : ils lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules et des mèches blondes se dissociaient de ses cheveux cendrés.

-Julie Chapelet laisses-moi te regarder un peu ! déclara son ami, en la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Je vais devoir jouer les gendarmes en ville !

Julie gloussa. _« Quel farceur ! »_ Rosabella s'approcha d'eux et prit sa fille par les épaules, pour la tourner vers les autres invités. La jeune femme oublia très vite sa confiance pour redevenir une jeune fille timide et peu confiante. Madame Parissis était noire de cheveux comme son mari et son fils, ses yeux étaient bruns. A trois, ils étaient si semblables. Des clones. _« On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur. »_ Rosabella fit les présentations, inutiles vu que Julie connaissait les Parissis depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pour ne pas dire que ses parents l'avaient forcée à être avec Tom, pour sûrement avoir une association de société. Elle remarqua le petit coup de coude de monsieur Parissis dans le dos de son fils pour le faire avancer. Tom posa sur la jeune femme un regard de dragueur et il lui prit la main pour lui faire un baise main. Embarrassée, Julie joua avec sa bague en forme de nœud papillon bleu foncé et elle regarda le bout de ses chaussures à la militaire repliées en cuir brun. Son père décida de sauver la situation en demandant aux invités de rentrer dans la demeure pour aller dans la salle de séjour pour prendre un verre. Ces derniers le suivirent et Julie emboîta le pas, mais fut ralenti par sa mère qui la tira légèrement par le bras.

-Comportes-toi bien, ma chérie, Tom est un garçon bien élevé. Fais bonne impression à lui et ses parents, rends-moi fière de toi…encore plus que je ne le suis !

-C'est un rendez-vous arrangé ?! s'écria la jeune fille

-Ne sois pas si chipoteuse sur les mots ! Vas te préparer !

Julie entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers l'escalier de l'entrée, qui étaient cirées récemment et elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. _« Je suis là depuis même pas deux minutes et elle me met déjà en rendez-vous avec un jeune homme que je n'ai plus vu depuis dix ans ! » _La jeune femme tourna à droite et prit le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, elle s'arrêta un instant devant une porte et la frotta du bout des doigts sans la regarder. Puis elle continua sa route et entra dans sa chambre, qui n'avait pas bougée en l'espace de dix ans. Le lit à baldaquin était toujours au centre de la pièce, le bureau était rangé soigneusement près de la fenêtre balcon et il y avait deux portes : une qui menait au dressing vide et l'autre à la salle de bain. Elle prit celle-ci et ferma le verrou à double tour, voulant à tout prix se couper du monde dans lequel elle venait de revenir. _« J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'être la fille du couple le plus influent de la ville ! »_ Elle hésita entre le bain ou la douche, entre son libre-arbitre ou l'ordre de sa mère…mais elle décida de prendre son temps et donc de désobéir à sa mère. Elle attendit patiemment que l'eau soit coulée, puis plongea dans l'eau bouillante et soupira de bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux au rythme de la petite musique d'ambiance zen qu'elle avait mis dans la radio qui se trouvait sur l'étagère juste au-dessus du bain. Elle savourait ce petit moment de pur simplicité, tel qu'elle en avait vécu énormément durant dix ans et qui lui manquait déjà, elle se doutait qu'il n'y en aurait plus avant un long moment…voir jamais. _« C'est sûre que j'en aurais plus si je dois me marier avec Tom ou un autre prétendant de ma mère. »_Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de sortir du bain, s'enveloppa d'une longue serviette couleur safran et sortit de la petite pièce. Elle constata avec stupéfaction que ses valises étaient posées sur son lit, elle ouvrit la première et prit un cintre dont la robe était protégée dans une pochette. Elle l'ouvrit et s'habilla avec la magnifique robe rose pêche, des talons de la même couleur et elle glissa des petits bracelets dorés et une paire de boucles d'oreilles de même teinte sans oublier un petit maquillage composé de mascara et de fard à paupière rose pâle. _« Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller… »_

Des marches de l'escalier la Chapelet pouvait entendre les rires excentriques de sa mère et les paroles douces et pesées de son père. Elle descendit les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient du sol en marbre de l'entrée, se dirigea vers le salon et toussota au seuil de la pièce pour signaler son arrivée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Thibaut s'écarta du fauteuil pour lui faire une place mais Tom se leva et la prit par la main pour l'accompagner à son côté sur le canapé d'en face. _« Pauvre Tom et Thibaut ! Le __premier croit que je m'intéresse à lui et l'autre doit laisser l'autre passer devant lui, alors que c'est mon meilleur ami. »_ Une nouvelle servante arriva et prit les verres posés sur la table pour les conduire en cuisine et annonça que le repas était prêt à être servi. Fabrice le remercia et il invita tout le monde à se rendre dans la salle à manger. Les Parissis ouvrirent la procession, suivie de Thibaut puis de Tom et Julie et enfin des Chapelet. Julie entendaient les petits murmures de sa mère qui s'extasiait sur « la perfection du couple Tom/Julie » et cette dernière se retint d'éclater de rire. Comme s'en doutait la jeune femme, la répartition de la table avait été calculée au micromètre près et Tom se retrouva étrangement à côté d'elle. Thibaut se mit juste en face, à côté de madame Parissis qui se trouvait à côté de son mari et en face de Rosabella, qui était positionnée à la gauche de son mari en bout de table. Le cuisinier n'avait pas fait dans la simplicité : une entrée froide et une chaude, un plat, un dessert. Julie s'amusa à picorer dans son entrée, puis but la moitié de son potage et elle fit un effort pour avaler les trois-quarts de son plat qui était composé de canard avec un écrasé de pomme de terre douce avec des légumes cuits à la vapeur. Le dessert était léger et appétissant, surtout parce que c'était le préféré de Julie : de la pana cota avec des fruits rouge sans oublier la boule de sorbet au citron vert. A la fin du repas, son père proposa un digestif aux invités et ceux-ci ne purent refuser, surtout avec les insistances de Rosabella Chapelet. Ils décidèrent de tous s'installer sur la terrasse, le lieu où avait commencé la soirée, pour la terminé en beauté. Bien évidement Julie en profita pour faire enrager silencieusement sa mère en se mettant sur la balancelle à côté de Thibaut. _« J'ai le droit de me mettre à côté de lui, c'est mon ami et j'ai envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles ! »_

-Alors, chuchota-t-il, comment c'était Paris ?

-Tu le sais déjà, tu es venu en visite à Noël. Mais c'était bien, je peux te repérer dans la ville avec précision…

-Et Nina ?

-Oh elle va super bien, et tu sais quoi ? Elle a finalement décidée de revenir ici, elle est chez sa grand-mère, il faut qu'on traîne ensemble comme avant !

-Peut-être demain…

Julie hocha de la tête et rigola à la blague que son ami lui glissa à l'oreille, ce qui valut un regard de haine par Rosabella. Fabrice semblait enjoué de voir sa fille sourire, il lui jetait des regards tout en discutant avec le père de Tom. Ce dernier était juste en face de la Chapelet, lui lançant des sourires de poupée toute faites avec le scintillement de dents malgré le peu de clarté. De temps à autre la jeune femme mordait sur sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de rire, car ça en était ridicule et Thibaut en pensait la même chose car il compara Tom à Ken qui cherchait sa Barbie. _« En tout cas c'est pas moi ! Je ne le serais jamais… »_ Madame Parissis, dont Julie ne connaissait pas le nom, se leva de sa chaise en osier et fit un vague signe de tête à son fils qui se mit debout à son tour.

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller… dit-elle.

-Bien sûr, merci d'être venu ! salua Fabrice.

Rosabella et ce dernier se levèrent pour les accompagner à la porte, tandis que Julie les salua et se rassit aux côté de Thibaut. _« __Je n'irais pas à la porte pour les saluer avec un air d'hypocrite ! »_ Thibaut resta calme un moment, tout en faisant bouger la balancelle et il chipotait à ses cheveux de temps à autre. A Noël, Julie lui avait sauté dans les bras et Nina avait suivi le même chemin, ils s'étaient retrouvés en briqués les uns dans les autres. Le reste du temps, ils s'étaient rendus en Savoie pour faire du ski pendant une semaine entière et ils étaient revenus la veille du réveillon du Nouvel An mais Thibaut dû repartir immédiatement ce jour-là. Quelques mois plus tard, les parents de la jeune femme étaient venus deux jours pour la remise des diplômes. Ils ne venaient que très rarement, c'est-à-dire que pour ses anniversaires ou parfois pour Noël ou Nouvel An, et cela arrangeait énormément Julie qui ne voulait pas supporter sa mère et ses idées fantasques plus de trois jours… _« J'aime ma mère, énormément, mais à petite dose. »_Julie pensait que son voyage à Paris avait été d'une grande aide finalement, parce qu'elle avait compris par les petites visites de ses parents que sa mère était étouffante et qu'elle voulait tout contrôler.

-Tu es ici depuis même pas cinq heures, déclara Thibaut, mais je parie que tu en as déjà marre.

-Ouais…je crois que dès demain je vais chercher du travail !

Thibaut se mit à rire et ils continuèrent à parler sur les dix dernières années écoulées ici. Quelques temps plus tard, ils virent les parents de la jeune femme qui leur apprirent qu'ils allaient se coucher et le jeune homme décida de suivre le même chemin. Julie le suivit à l'intérieur, verrouilla la baie vitrée et salua son « frère » au sommet de l'escalier. Elle le vit prendre la direction du couloir gauche et elle prit à droite. _« Je sens que je vais bien dormir ! »_ Elle passa une nouvelle fois devant la porte de la chambre de son regretté frère et elle posa sa main sur la clinche, voulant jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais se ravisa. C'était encore trop douloureux. _« Lucas…j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois encore __là… »_ Elle reprit son petit bonhomme de chemin et se réfugia dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit aussi vite.

Jamais la vue n'était plus belle qu'à cette heure du matin. Le soleil pointait au-dessus de l'immensité d'eau, entouré d'un demi-cercle de feu et son ombre noircissait celle-ci comme si elle se transformait en encre. Il y avait quelques nuages blanchâtres dans le ciel, mais ce n'était pas un présage de pluie car il n'y en avait presque jamais. Juste assez pour avoir de bonne récolte. Un courant d'air encore frais passa dans les cheveux châtains-ébènes de Roman, qui mit une mèche folle derrière son oreille droite et il respira un grand coup. Il passa ses mains sur son visage qu'il savait fatiguer et il bailla sans retenue, il n'avait pas dormi ou peu de la nuit. _« Je maudit Martin et ses soirées en discothèque ! »_La veille, lui son cousin Benoît et leur ami Martin s'étaient rendus à la discothèque la mieux cotée de la ville vers vingt heures et Roman ne se souvenait pas de l'heure à laquelle il était sorti. Tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était avec qui il était sorti du lieu de la soirée… Une certaine Lena, une jeune femme blonde qui vivait dans le quartier français. _« Je ne pense pas qu'on a fait que discuter et dormir… »_ En fouillant dans les vestiges de sa mémoire embrouillée, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien sur elle : son âge, son prénom, où elle vit et son cocktail préféré (23 ans, Lena, le quartier français et la Pina Colada). Juste après son réveil chez…sa conquête de nuit, il s'était rendu directement au seul lieu où il pouvait se relaxer et dessaouler : la falaise. Pas n'importe laquelle, la falaise la plus haute de la ville qui donnait sur la plage. Il s'y rendait là avec ses amis depuis leurs seize ans et s'était resté. _« En parlant d'amis, il est où mon téléphone ? » _Il se leva de sa grosse pierre et fouilla dans les poches de son bermuda gris pour trouver son précieux et il consulta l'heure : sept heures onze. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui, mais il ne le fera pas… Il fonctionnait comme ça depuis quelques temps : il travaillait le jour, sortait la nuit et traînait le restant du temps dehors hors de vue de ses parents. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait devait sûrement faire du mal à sa mère, mais la cause de tout ça c'était son père…_« S'il ne cherchait pas à tout contrôler dans nos vie, je serais à la maison plus souvent. »_ Roman ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était comme ça, il lui répétait sans cesse que le jeune homme devait faire attention à ses moindres faits et gestes et que tout ce qu'il faisait était visionné sous tous les angles. Roman avait l'impression d'être sous surveillance du FBI ou de la CIA…Flippant.

-« L'excès de sommeil fatigue.»

A l'écoute de cette voix, Roman esquissa un sourire sur ses lèvres et il devina directement l'identité de la personne derrière lui. Martin Lavisti. Ce jeune homme était d'un caractère de fou qui il se considérait encore trop jeune pour se caser avec une femme et vivre avec elle jusqu'à sa mort, ce qui semblait impossible pour lui-même à quarante ans ! Il avait des cheveux rasé de près, un peu comme un militaire et ses yeux gris rappelaient fortement ceux de son frère…qui n'était que le maire de la ville. Martin était un grand littéraire qui avait toujours une citation ou un proverbe dans son chapeau, parfois ils étaient blessants ou ils t'aidaient à te rendre le sourire ou à résoudre un problème.

-C'est de Homère, lança Roman au hasard.

-Exact.

Roman devait l'avouer : lui aussi il raffolait de ces petites phrases qu'il suffisait de bien placée au bon moment et il passait la plus part de son temps à lire. Il adorait les poèmes, les pièces de théâtre et les romans en tous genres et cela l'aidait à s'évader de ce monde pour se rendre dans le sien. Son père l'avait bien souvent réprimandé en lui disant qu'à force de lire en se coupant de la vraie vie, il allait la manquer et qu'il le regrettera dans quelques années. Bien entendu Roman avait regardé son père, haussé les épaules et était sorti dehors avec son bouquin sous le bras. _« Comme si un bouqu__in pouvait faire rater une vie…Pff ! N'importe quoi ! »_

-Je vois que ta nuit a été courte, Roman ! rigola Martin.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis même sûr…vu l'épaisseur de tes poches sous tes yeux, je suppose que tu n'as pas fait que dormir.

-Bel esprit de déduction ! Mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne nous avais pas traînés en boîte hier.

-Hé, vous étiez d'accord je n'ai rien fait pour vous forcer…

Roman voulut répliquer mais il ferma la bouche, à bout de raisonnement et il devait reconnaître que Martin avait raison. Après tout, hier soir Roman ne s'est pas fait prier pour sortir…mais Benoît, il a fallu un peu plus de pression et il a vite cédé. Comme toujours. _« En même temps Martin utilise toujours l'argument du rabat-joie. Pas étonnant que Benoît craque. __»_ En cousin indigne, le jeune Mongaitus n'avait pas défendu Benoît et il savait qu'il aurait droit au reproche un peu plus tard ou il l'avait peut-être eu pendant la soirée. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment mais il savait que quand son cousin avait bu un peu plus de deux verres, il devenait un peu…trop franc avec les gens. _« On en a souvent fait les frais. »_

-Où est Benoît ? demanda le jeune Mongaitus.

-J'essaie de le joindre depuis une demi-heure mais il ne répond pas, je pense que son téléphone est en silencieux ou alors il ne veut tout bonnement pas répondre à mes appels.

-Pourquoi il ne te répondrait pas ?

-Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courant ?! Disons que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu et qu'il est parti de la discothèque, un tout petit peu sur le ton…

-Quoi !? Tu l'as laissé partir, seul ?!

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai fait?

-Peu m'importe, c'est tes actes à toi de les assumer. Mais ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment c'est mon cousin.

Roman se leva précipitamment de son rocher, ressortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de son cousin. Qui ne répondit pas au téléphone, ce qui était étrange car il répondait toujours aux appels de Roman. _« __Même en dispute on ne peut pas faire sans se parler, que ce soit au téléphone ou en vrai ! » _Martin marchait à ses côté alors qu'ils descendaient la petite pente de la falaise. Ca tête le faisait souffrir, il avait envie de vomir mais Roman était focalisé sur l'idée de retrouver son cousin. Il allait mordre sur sa chique et remuer toute la ville pour savoir où se trouve Benoît, qui devait sûrement être saoule dans un coin. _« Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Martin mais si je ne retrouve pas mon cousin, il va payer… »_

-On ferait mieux de commencer par la maison… proposa Martin.

-Non, je n'y avais pas pensé ?! Tu sais quoi, je ferais mieux de vendre mon cerveau pour suivre toutes tes idées !

-Tu le fais déjà, sauf pour le cerveau et heureusement parce que je serais épuisé d'agir et réfléchir pour deux.

Roman respira profondément, se retenant à la fois de frapper Martin et aussi de vomir sur lui. _« Qu'il ne me cherche pas car il va me trouver… »_ Le Mongaitus remis ses cheveux long en place, paniquant légèrement au fait de rentrer chez lui et de devoir s'expliquer avec sa mère…voir pire : son père et il souffla un grand coup. Ils quittèrent la plage et arrivèrent en centre-ville, où se trouvait le petit studio de Benoît. Les deux amis montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage, car l'ascenseur était en panne, et ils ouvrirent la porte grâce à la clé de secours attachée sous le couvercle de la petite boîte aux lettres. En entrant dans le couloir d'entrée, ils remarquèrent qu'il manquait le trousseau de clé de leur ami mais ils continuèrent leur chemin. _« Rien n'indique qu'il y ai quel__qu'un dans l'appartement. Il n'est pas revenu ici. » _Roman se rendit sur le balcon et jeta un coup d'yeux en bas, sur le parking privé du bâtiment et il nota que la voiture grise métallique de son cousin était signalée absente. Roman savait où il devait se rendre ensuite et il devait s'y faire : le manoir des Mongaitus. _« Prêt à se faire réprimander. » _

-Martin, débuta-il, on va au manoir pour voir s'il y est.

-Tu vas surtout avoir droit à la morale.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'appartement, posèrent dans sa cachette la clé et disparurent dans la rue. Sans plus attendre, ils se mirent en route vers le nord de la ville et bien entendu Martin décida de prendre un taxi car il se disait trop fatigué pour marcher pendant une demi-heure. Dans le véhicule, Roman en profita pour faire un petit somme et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son père mais surtout à son cousin. Ce n'était pas son genre de disparaître comme ça. _« Martin a vraiment dû lui dire quelque chose de très blessant. »_ Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans le taxi, ce qui embêtait énormément Roman qui cherchait désespérément le sommeil qu'il n'avait pas trouvé cette nuit. Par réflexe, le Mongaitus donna une tape sur le bras de son ami qui se calma en disant une citation sur la violence : « La violence est une forme de faiblesse ».

-Jean de La Fontaine, devina Roman.

-Non, Dominique Rocheteau.

Au bout d'un moment le chauffeur ralenti et Roman ouvrit les yeux. Il observa la masse de pierre et de bois datant du dix-huitième siècle, qui lui était si familière. Sa maison lui faisait penser à un manoir hanté, comme dans son parc d'attraction préféré et quand il était enfant il lui arrivait de se demander si le parc ne s'était pas inspiré de sa maison… _« __Une part de moi sait que non mais j'y crois toujours ! » _Le jeune homme se mit à rire à l'idée de voir son père en cape noir avec un teint pâle accueillant les gens et s'amusant à rire diaboliquement toutes les trente secondes. Martin lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, lui demandant de se calmer au moment où ils arrivèrent sous le perron d'entrée et Roman sortit sa clé de sa poche. Il ouvrit la porte, tendit l'oreille pour voir le flux d'activité dans la maison et n'entendit rien mais cela ne voulait pas dire charrette. Son père pouvait très bien être dans son bureau à travailler comme un forcené et à attendre le retour tardif de son fils, afin de lui faire un de ses grandioses sermons. Le jeune Mongaitus hocha la tête, signale qu'il donnait toujours à ses amis, et Martin monta silencieusement l'escalier en colimaçon. Roman prit une aile du rez-de-chaussée, marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte en chêne sombre et colla son oreille contre celle-ci. Pas un bruit. Son père venait sûrement de partir pour aller à l'entreprise, mais le jeune homme n'en était pas sûr. _« __Il peut être doué pour faire croire à son absence. »_ Cela était déjà arrivé, quand Roman était sorti en boîte pour la première fois et qu'il y était allé seul…avec Martin. A son retour, le Mongaitus croyait que tout le monde était encore endormi et en avait profité pour rejoindre sa chambre dans le plus grand des silences. Malheureusement pour lui, Gustavo Mongaitus s'était faufilé dans la chambre de son fils et l'avait attendu patiemment pendant plus de deux heures. _« __Il est malin quand il veut… » _Bien entendu, Roman avait eu droit au « Ce n'est pas bien de partir au beau milieu de la nuit sans prévenir…Ce n'est pas digne d'un fils de dirigeant de la plus grosse société du pays…Que vont en penser les habitants de la ville ? » Le Mongaitus avait eu la délicatesse de marmonner dans ses dents « Deuxième meilleures société de la ville» et la sentence avait été salée : deux mois sans sorties, obligation de rentrer immédiatement à la maison après l'école et raccompagné par un chauffeur et bien évidemment plus d'appareils électroniques. _« __Je me demande ce qu'il me fera s'il me voit maintenant. Il est encore capable de me punir, même si je suis majeur… »_

Roman retourna sur ses pas, prit l'escalier et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Martin devait sûrement être dans l'ancienne chambre de Benoît ou au rez-de-chaussée à fouiller partout, surtout dans la cuisine et dans le frigo. _« __Il ne peut pas faire sans manger… C'est un gros gourmand, ça m'étonne qu'il ne grossisse pas ! »_ Le Mongaitus entra dans sa chambre, chercha de nouveau vêtements dans sa penderie et prit une douche rapide et presque silencieuse. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, mettant ses vieux vêtements au bac à linges sales et il sortit de sa salle de bain. Il descendit les escaliers, se dirigea dans la cuisine et tomba nez-à-nez avec Paola et Martin qui avait les joues pleines de nourriture. A peine son ami avait-il avalé sa bouchée, qui en enfourna une autre dans sa bouche et Roman jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette remplie à ras-bord. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et Paola posa une assiette identique à celle du Lavisti devant Roman, lui demandant de s'assoir à table pour manger. Il ne se fit pas prier, mais ne cessait de paniquer à la pensée de croiser ses parents et Paola lui demanda ce qu'il le tracassait en italien.

-Oh si tu savais Paola ! répondit le jeune homme.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas envie de croiser monsieur et madame… proposa-t-elle avec son accent très marqué.

-Vous êtes sûre de ne pas avoir été une détective dans une autre vie ? la questionna Martin, toujours la bouche pleine.

-_Ingoiato__ prima di __parlare__, il piccolo __rapinatore_! le gronda-t-elle. Avale avant de parler, petit brigand !

Roman eu un énorme fou-rire, mais ce calma vite fait quand son ami lui lança un regard noir et que Paola lui fit comprendre, en mettant son index sur sa bouche, que sa mère dormait encore en haut. La servante avait l'habitude de ne voir que sa maîtresse de maison, car son maître partait au lever du soleil pour ne revenir que tard dans la journée. _« __Elle subit ça depuis un peu plus de trente ans et ce n'est que la gouvernante de maison…moi je subis ça depuis vingt-cinq ans et je suis son fils ! »_ Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence et Paola s'activait aux fourneaux, préparant le petit-déjeuner pour Cécilia Mongaitus. Martin faisait un signe de tête vers la gouvernante à l'attention de Roman, qui comprit qu'il devait lui demander où se trouvait Benoît.

-Dis-moi Paola…, commença-t-il, _Benoît __è __successo__ a casa questa __mattina__?_ (Benoît est-il passé à la maison ce matin ?)

-Non pas à ce que je sache… Pourquoi ? (Roman baissa de la tête) Oh Signore ! Benoît a disparu ! Ton père va être furieux après toi, surtout que tu es sorti hier soir !

-Je n'ai pas perdu mon cousin, c'est Martin. Il a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire et Benoît est parti, bien sûr il était un peu saoul… se défendit Roman.

Paola soupira et retourna à ses fourneaux, ne voulant pas être complice des disputes entre les trois jeunes hommes. Roman termina son assiette et la passa sous l'eau, puis la mit dans le lave-vaisselle. Martin fit de même et il remercia la gouvernante. Cette dernière tendit un petit sachet fermé avec précaution à Roman, l'informant que c'était pour Benoît et elle l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bon Paola, je ne suis pas passé à la maison ce matin en coup de vent. dit le jeune Mongaitus.

-Comme d'habitude, ajouta cette dernière, tu es revenu vers minuit tu t'es levé vers sept heures et demi et tu es parti peu après.

-Merci, tu es la meilleure.

Il l'enlaça avant de sortir de la pièce, puis il se rendit en dehors de la maison avec Martin sur ses talons. _« __On a évité le contrôle parental, prochaine étape : retrouver mon cousin. »_ Martin était étrangement silencieux, d'habitude il trouvait une phrase sortie de son chapeau à citations et il jetait une petite blague. Mais là, rien. Il devait vraiment être inquiet ou il devait surtout être très coupable pour ses actions de la veille. Ce dernier proposa de reprendre un taxi pour se rendre au centre-ville mais Roman lui proposa de marcher, après tout ils n'en avaient pas pour longtemps s'ils marchaient à un bon rythme. _« __Dans un quart d'heure, on arrivera au niveau du par cet on pourra y faire un détour. » _Roman tenait fermement le sac contenant le petit-déjeuner de son cousin dans la main droite et de son autre main, il essayait une fois de plus de le joindre. Il mit le téléphone en haut-parleur, au cas où Benoît répondrait et il patientait sagement le petit bruit annonciateur d'une réponse.

-_« __Bonjour vous êtes bienvenue sur le répondeur de Benoît Mongaitus, je ne peux vous répondre pour l'instant. Veuillez laisser un message et je vous recontacterais plus tard. » _

-Ah il ne répond toujours pas… grogna Roman.

Le Mongaitus raccrocha, lut l'heure sur son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. Il était déjà plus de huit heures et demie. _« __Je me demande bien à quelle heure il est parti, on peut se faire une idée jusque où il aurait pu aller ! »_ Martin frotta sa paume de main droite sur sa barbe naissante et il regardait droit devant lui, l'air penseur. Apparemment il ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui inquiétait énormément Roman et il était déjà très paniqué. _« __Si on doit chercher Benoît toute la journée, je ne vais pas tenir avec cette chaleur. »_ En effet, il faisait déjà très chaud et il n'était pas encore midi ! Même s'il vivait ici depuis sa naissance, le Mongaitus n'était jamais habitué à ces grandes chaleurs quand il faisait du sport ou s'activait un peu trop rapidement que d'habitude. Ici, ils devaient marcher rapidement pour atteindre le plus vite possible le centre-ville. Pas que parce qu'ils devaient retrouver le porté disparu mais aussi parce qu'une fois que neuf heure est passée, il fait trop chaud jusque seize heure trente pour fouiller toute la ville…

-Qui a dit «Le silence est un aveu » ? demanda Roman.

-N'utilise pas mes tactiques pour me faire parler…tu ne sais pas bien l'utiliser !

-Donc tu ne sais pas comment s'appelle l'auteur de cette citation.

-Si je sais…mais je n'ai pas envie de te répondre…

-Bien sûr, oui. Saches pour ta gouverne qu'il s'agit d'Euripide.

Martin haussa des épaules et continua à regarder dans le vide. Roman toucha ses cheveux et réalisa qu'il ne les avait pas brossés, ce qui le fit souffler. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois quand il avait été chez le coiffeur, sûrement il y a quatre-cinq ans, mais il n'en était pas sûr. _« __J'y retournerais…un jour, peut-être… » _Ses cheveux étaient souvent critiqués par sa mère et même son père, ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup le fait que leur fils ai décidé de laisser pousser leur cheveux et Roman s'en fichait complétement. Gustavo disait souvent que bientôt les gens lui demanderait si il avait eu deux filles ou une, car en voyant le jeune homme ils avaient des doutes. Cécilia lui demandait souvent quand il déciderait d'aller les faire couper et lui ordonnait de les attachés ou de les mettre sous un chapeau ou une casquette. _« __Comme d'habitude je ne fais rien… Bah ils s'en remettront. » _Le seul problème de la tignasse, c'était les bouchons dans les siphons et le nombre incalculables de nœuds. D'ailleurs il passa ses doigts dans sa masse capillaire et il fit une grimace en constatant qu'il y avait plus de nœud que de cheveux raides sur sa tête, il pourra bientôt se transformer en sosie de Bob Marley.

-Tu pense qu'il va revenir ? demanda Martin.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas dans le genre de Benoît de disparaître pour toujours !

-Oui mais il est très susceptible…

Roman arrêta Martin et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il en avait marre que son ami parle en énigme. _« __Je veux savoir ce qui cloche avec lui et Benoît. »_ Martin avait un regard vide, mort alors que d'habitude ses yeux brillaient de malice et d'espièglerie. Cela ne rassurait pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ben tu le sais, on le sait tous les deux comment il est.

-Ça oui je le sais…mais il n'agit pas comme ça, sauf si on le pousse à bout. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il parte ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je te le dis maintenant ? Il ne va pas réapparaître parce que je te répète mes dires. De toute façon dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé, il va tout te dire !

-Peut-être mais au moins je serais déjà au courant et donc je pourrais te trouver une excuse. Bidon mais plausible.

Martin soupira, continua sa route mais Roman le suivit et l'arrêta en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Il voulait le forcer à avouer ses actes, ce qui semblait perdu d'avance mais Roman était doté d'une ambition sans vergogne. _« __Après tant d'années d'amitié, c'est étonnant que tu ne saches pas à quel point j'étais obstinée… »_

-On peut continuer jusqu'au parc ? On n'est pas loin et ensuite je te le dirais, s'il te plaît.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent au parc. Le parc était magnifique : il y avait beaucoup de haies taillées en toutes formes, des fontaines et les sentiers étaient composés de petits cailloux blanchâtres. Roman appréciait la vue tout en jetant des regards dans tous les sens, à la recherche de Benoît. Qui apparemment n'était pas là… Roman s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en l'espace de cinq minutes et stoppa encore une fois son ami. _« __Cette fois si il n'a plus de moyens pour s'échapper. »_ Martin souffla pour se donner du courage et il ouvrit la bouche :

-Disons qu'hier soir, une jolie jeune fille est arrivé près de nous et elle a un peu fleureté avec Benoît… Bon jusque-là, tout va bien mais l'imbécile ne semblait pas remarquer les perches que lui lançait la fille… Alors après maintes et maintes tentatives de séduction de celle-ci, j'ai pris Benoît à part et je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec lui…Ca a dérapé au point que je lui ai dit d'enlever le balai qu'il avait dans le postérieur et de s'amuser un peu plus dans sa petite vie bien rangée.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?! Oh là là, tu t'es mis dans une galère pas possible !

-Tiens tient des bleu…, déclara une voix sur-jouée.

Martin se figea, le Mongaitus se tourna vers la destination de la voix et il vit Thibaut Castagnier, qui comme à son habitude faisait des gestes digne de pièce de théâtre. _« __Il ne manquait plus que lui… »_ Il avait un sourire narquois sur le visage, ses cheveux bouclés était libres et répondait en écho à ses mouvements.

-Ecoutes Thibaut, l'avertit, on est juste en train de chercher après Benoît alors laisses-nous.

-Oh ton cousin, je l'ai croisé ce matin…

-Mensonges ! hurla Martin. Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais attention à un « bleu », comme tu dis ?

-On doit toujours faire attention à ses adversaires, on ne te l'a jamais appris quand tu étais petit ?

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! Thibaut laisses-vous tranquille et Martin, arrêtes de le provoquer tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement pour Roman, Thibaut et Martin se lancèrent des insultes en tous genre et se moquèrent l'un de l'autre. _« __Je sens qu'on va tous finir au commissariat, voir pis : en prison ! »_ Thibaut s'avança méchamment vers le Lavisti, qui continuait à proliférer des menaces dans le vent. Roman commençait à peiner de les séparer, surtout que Thibaut fonçait dans le tas.

-La paix, lança Benoît qui vient en renfort auprès de Roman, tous les deux ! Vous n'avez plus seize ans, donc le pire que vous risquez n'est pas une expulsion mais la prison !

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, je prends tout!**  
**A bientôt! :-)**  
**P.S: Je tiens à remercier ma meilleure amie pour me soutenir dans ce petit défi et aussi à Shakespeare, pour avoir inventée une pièce merveilleuse (il doit sûrement se retourner dans sa tombe) et Gérard Persuvic pour son adaptation en comédie musicale (et tous les comédiens qui vont avec 3)**


End file.
